Saharia Saryin-Azalin
Personality Saharia is practical and always polite. Even if she's killing you she sees no need for rudeness and is not one for true unkindness. There is life and there is death and every creature has their own right to a swift death with unnecessary cruely. She believes in balance, that for there to be light there must be dark and for there to be one side there must be the other or all structures fall apart and erode. Much like planets where the natural flow of the ecosystem is tampered with and things start dying - the true beauty of what is true and natural lost. She chooses to take things as they are rather than as she would wish them to be - that philosophy extending to people as well. In fact she prefers to see people as they are. For all her well practiced diplomacy and great restraint, her unreadable expression a somewhat usual expression, there is a kind of peace when you know you are looking at exactly what you are seeing and not some modified version to be wary of. Saharia is an assasin, a force user who sees the force as united rather than divided, a philosopher and thinker, a curious child always wanted to know more, and a wise traveler who sometimes should take her own advice. Strengths * Her own honor code * Strength of conviction * Professional and practical * Skilled at combat * Observant eyes Weaknesses * Has little patience for those who get in her way * Isn't overly compassionate * Listens to her head more often than the heart * Has a lifelong blood illness that she manages in private where her body creates too much blood for her system and she regularly needs to donate blood or bleed out regularly (due to human/ambrellian cross breeding). She also has one time a year where instinct takes over (think vulcan). History Her mother Saphire Saryin, once a sith herself and before that a jedi fled from both factions, not knowing she was pregnant and went to her home planet where she could find her path away from the force. When the child, named Saharia after her mother, was born the girl was born with the wings of her father and her mother did her best to raise the child but in her second year succumbed to illness and Saharia became an orphan. Saharia grew up as an orphan on Corellia, learning the hidden pathways along with other children such as her and eventually finding a teacher in a dark jedi who she happened upon when she was 9. Here her lessons began and she was pulled from the streets of Correllia, the winged freak of a human, and into a life of learning honor and strength, not the code her mother would have followed but it was a code none the less. To the rest of the world it was a blacksmith and his daughter but in truth it was master and student - in the ways not of the force but of the life of an assasin learning the ways of the old to pass onto the new. During that time she lost her wings but to this day she still chooses to not say how, nor does she speak of it, however there are those rare times where you'll find her looking to the skies. Nor will she ever say what happened to the first person she called teacher or master. This part of her life, in general, is not spoken to anyone but trusted few. Saharia went to the sith after she had her wings torn from her, somewhat broken in spirit and mind, so she could learn to wield a force so powerful no-one could ever take anything like that away from her ever again, and she locked her heart and her trust away where it could heal and could not be damaged further. Saharia was 18 and she spent 6 years learning to control her hate and eventually figuring out she was not where she was supposed to be. Saharia left the sith, with no explanation for they would not understand, and went under the alias of Liandria, a sword maker, to find her own peace in her own way and thus spent four years wandering. Four years in which she changed in a manner not even she could have anticipated. And then one day she met a force user who claimed not to be of the sith, or the jedi... Training and Education Force History The Sith Empire: * Sith Knight * (previous) Sith Master: Dara Shadowtide * Dark Jedi Master: Known Force Powers Education Languages * Galactic Basic Standard * Shyriiwook (can understand) * Bocce * Huttese * Basic Ambriel * Jawaese (can understand) * Ryl (can understand and speak in basic conversational) Extracurricular activities and general education * Politics * Survival skills * Excellent dancer * Skilled at navigation * Skilled at poisons and well.. cooking. * Skilled in stealth Fighting abilities * Blaster training * Lightsaber training * Blade training * Martial Arts External Links * Holocron * Thread Tracker